


One Early Morning

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Professor Slughorn nearly walks in on Severus Snape having a private moment in the potions storeroom...





	One Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For July 2018 Daily_Deviant

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sluggy's Fantasy Finally Comes True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861264) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch)




End file.
